Cullen IM :
by EddieBitMe
Summary: basically the cullens use IM im rubbish at summaries - carlisle DOES have a screen name but for some odd reason it has not shown up : i have seen that on quite a few other im sories : btw his screen name is ol hehe
1. Chapter 1

Well baaaasically I got a bit bored from my last story so im going to start another one : ) sozzy if it is short but I will update soon : )

Set after breaking dawn

Characters in this chapter:

Alice: pixielightning

Bella: lovemuffin

Edward: pianoplayer

Carlisle:

_Pixielightning and lovemuffin has logged on_

Pixielightning: hey Bella… whats up with your screen name???

Lovemuffin: hi Alice and erm I couldn't think of anything else!

Pixielightning: ok then……. You know what would be a good idea?

Lovemuffin: NO

Pixielightning: I didn't even say anything!!

Lovemuffin: I KNOW what you were going to say… no Alice I do NOT think shopping is a good idea

Pixielightning: - sad face-

_Piano player has logged on_

Lovemuffin: Edward!!!

Pianoplayer: Bella!

Pixielightning: Edward you know whaa-

Pianoplayer: NO

Pixielightning: you guys are no fun!

_Pixielightning has logged off_

_ has logged on_

Pianoplayer: hi Carlisle whats new?

Lovemuffin: carlizzle! Whats up my farthizzle!

: same old Edward and bella…. Are you feeling ok?

Lovemuffin: well you see I was watching some of Renesme's cartoons this morning and well… they were brill!

: makes perfect sense …..

Pianoplayer: moving on ……. Where is Nessie?

Lovemuffin: over at Jacob's

Pianoplayer: grr

Lovemuffin: you cant help it love, he is Renesme's best friend!

Pianoplayer: but a vampire can dream a certain werewolf gets hit with a bus.

Lovemuffin: be nice!

_: well as much fun as this is…_

_ has logged off_

Lovemuffin: just going to call Nessie for lunch, bye love you

Pianoplayer: love you too dear

_Lovemuffin has logged off_

Pianoplayer: don't ya just love talking to yourself!

Pianoplayer: why yes, yes I do!

Pianoplayer: wait, who are you?

Pianoplayer: im you …

Pianoplayer: good good

_Pianoplayer has logged off_

_YAY _

_Reviews= updates and : )_

_Nothing= NO story and : (_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyah! thank you ****smartcandies103 for pointing out that Carlisle name does not show up : ( . his name is supposed to be - im not quite surewhy it is being stupid and ruining my life … anywhoo on with the story…**

Alice: pixielightning

Bella: lovemuffin

Edward: pianoplayer

Rosalie: i3emmiebear

Emmett: Emmiebear

Jasper: jazzness

_**Pianoplayer, lovemuffin, pixielightning and emmiebear has logged in**_

Lovemuffin: hey Emmett! Your screen name is a bit wimpy aint it??

Emmiebear: well……. Rosalie chose it I swear!

Pixielightning: sure……

Pianoplayer: so what is everybody up to?

Pixielightning: err Edward we are all in the same house…

Pixielightning: oh great! *heavy sarcasm*

Lovemuffin: huh?

_**I3emmiebear has logged in**_

Lovemuffin: oh

Pianoplayer: …

Pixielightning: …

Emmiebear: HEY ROSE!!!

I3emmiebear: I told you NOT to call me that!

Emmiebear: jeez louise… calm down

I3emmiebear: grr

_**I3emmiebearhas logged off**_

Emmiebear: wow she was in a huff!... I wonder why??

Lovemuffin: * gives pixielightning a sneaky look*

Pixielightning: erm Emmet do you know what day it is?

Emmiebear: erm Tuesday?

Pixielightning: the date?

Emmiebear: the 6th?

Pixielightning: *sighs* we could be here for days

Pianoplayer: Emmett do you know what happened exactly 70 years ago on this date… that might have some thing to do with Rosalie??

Emmiebear: OH YEA!!! The anniversary of our 10th wedding …oopsy

Pixielightning: you better go and do something or you'll end up in trouble!!

Emmiebear: what can you see that she is going to do to me???!!!

Pixielightning: lets just say… enjoy you "life" while you still can

Emmiebear: *gulp*

Emmiebear has logged off

Lovemuffin: finally… some sane people to talk to!

Pianoplayer: indeed

Pixielightning: lets go shopping!!!

Lovemuffin: errr

Pianoplayer: errr

_**Lovemuffin and pianoplayer has logged off**_

Pixielightning: *sad face* I will have to go on my own now…

Jazzness has logged on

Pixielightning: JASPY! Come shopping with me!

Jazzness: erm err sorry honey I have to … whats that Emmett? You need my help? Ok I will be ther in a min. sorry alice.

_**Jazzness has logged off**_

Pixielightning: people these days!

_**Pixielightning has logged off**_


	3. poll

**Hii!**

**I have a poll on my page for a new story **

**Please vote and I will write that story and I WILL update often if I get loads of reviews : )**

**Hayley-May x**


End file.
